die young
by godpiratedemonslayer
Summary: hay cosas por las que moririas joven?
1. Chapter 1

One piece y ningún personaje usado me pertenece

Espero que les agrade y díganme que parejas quieren para este fic

Die young

Hay cosas por las que decides seguir adelante y por las cuales amarías vivir hasta que la muerte te alcanzara, pero por las que a la vez sabes que morirías joven por el simple hecho de salvarlas.

Nunca pensé que diría o siquiera pensaría en algo así, pero al verlo en esa situación sabía que lo único que quería, podía y lo mejor que hacer era morir joven por esa cosa, o mejor dicho por esa persona que hacía que mis días fueran mejores.

Tomé mi último respiro y corrí a detener el ataque que iba dirigido a ese alguien tan importante para mi, claro que sentí un dolor terrible pero al menos sabía que había dado mi vida por la persona correcta y que todo lo que había hecho era por quien merecía vivir más que yo, toqué con mi mano suavemente mi herida y abrí los ojos lentamente para ver donde estaba, lo que vi casi inmediatamente fue su cara, esa cara que tanto había estado en mis sueños, de la forma menos agradable posible, estaba llena de heridas y sangre pero lo peor eran las grandes cascadas que caían de sus hermosos ojos , pero aún así era una hermosa vista, yo observé como atacaba al enemigo con gran rabia y cuando finalmente logró derrotarlo yo ya estaba respirando con gran dificultad y bajo de mi sentía un gran charco de sangre, corrió hacia mi y con gran desesperación intentaba sanar mis heridas, cosas como qué hiciste y porqué , entraban mucho en la conversación yo sólo asentía ya que no podía hablar, cuando sentí que perdía la conciencia levanté un poco la cabeza y le dije ,

Lo hice por que prefiero morir joven por ti a morir después sin ti, sonreí y …

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2 mi querido Luffy

one piece no es mío

espero que les guste la pareja que elegí

Y mi vision se volvió borrosa mis ojos ya no podían enfocar nada en especifico pero aun que no viera a mis nakamas sabía a quien pertenecía cada uno de los sollozos y lloriqueos pero un grito los interrumpió esa voz era desgarradora era como oír la tristeza en la forma de su voz me sentía culpable por haber destruido su hermosa y boba voz me sentía culpable por que aun que no lo viera sabía que su alegre sonrisa había desaparecido gracias a mi así que con mi mayor esfuerzo concentré todas mis fuerzas en oír lo que el gritaba

"NAMI!" escuche a Chopper gritar y oí como se acercaba rápidamente a atenderme pero algo lo detuvo

"voy a llevarla al barco para que la atiendas" dijo mi capitán con una voz bastante extraña, sentí como me levantaban de el suelo y se aferraba a mi fuertemente "no te voy a dejar morir tan fácilmente" el repetía pero yo tenía el presentimiento de que yo no iba a durar lo suficiente para ser salvada, le tomé la mano y moví la cabeza ligeramente sentí sus lagrimas caer a mi mejillas eran bastante tibias en comparación con mi cuerpo frío, el limpió mis mejillas suavemente y siguió caminando

"n–no" logré decir mientras sus lágrimas caían con rapidez a mis mejillas "no seas tonta Nami tienes que dibujar tu mapa del mundo y guiarnos hasta que todos cumplamos nuestros sueños porque sabes lo desubicados que somos" lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos "Luffy dejame ir" dije suavemente cuando sentí que mis latidos estaban disminuyendo "otra vez diciendo tonterías Nami" sentía todas las miradas de mis amados nakamas viendo la escena y recorde cada una de nuestras aventuras cada risa cada lagrima cada historia juntos y al final llegaron los recuerdos con mi amado capitán y en ese momento noté que mi vida se estaba desvaneciendo y pensé 'me hubiera haber vivido sólo un momento mas con ellos un momento mas principalmente con mi querido Luffy'


	3. Chapter 3 como lo vivió el

one piece no es mío

espero que les guste la pareja que elegí

Y mi vision se volvió borrosa mis ojos ya no podían enfocar nada en especifico pero aun que no viera a mis nakamas sabía a quien pertenecía cada uno de los sollozos y lloriqueos pero un grito los interrumpió esa voz era desgarradora era como oír la tristeza en la forma de su voz me sentía culpable por haber destruido su hermosa y boba voz me sentía culpable por que aun que no lo viera sabía que su alegre sonrisa había desaparecido gracias a mi así que con mi mayor esfuerzo concentré todas mis fuerzas en oír lo que el gritaba

"NAMI!" escuche a Chopper gritar y oí como se acercaba rápidamente a atenderme pero algo lo detuvo

"voy a llevarla al barco para que la atiendas" dijo mi capitán con una voz bastante extraña, sentí como me levantaban de el suelo y se aferraba a mi fuertemente "no te voy a dejar morir tan fácilmente" el repetía pero yo tenía el presentimiento de que yo no iba a durar lo suficiente para ser salvada, le tomé la mano y moví la cabeza ligeramente sentí sus lagrimas caer a mi mejillas eran bastante tibias en comparación con mi cuerpo frío, el limpió mis mejillas suavemente y siguió caminando

"n–no" logré decir mientras sus lágrimas caían con rapidez a mis mejillas "no seas tonta Nami tienes que dibujar tu mapa del mundo y guiarnos hasta que todos cumplamos nuestros sueños porque sabes lo desubicados que somos" lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos "Luffy dejame ir" dije suavemente cuando sentí que mis latidos estaban disminuyendo "otra vez diciendo tonterías Nami" sentía todas las miradas de mis amados nakamas viendo la escena y recorde cada una de nuestras aventuras cada risa cada lagrima cada historia juntos y al final llegaron los recuerdos con mi amado capitán y en ese momento noté que mi vida se estaba desvaneciendo y pensé 'me hubiera haber vivido sólo un momento mas con ellos un momento mas principalmente con mi querido Luffy'


	4. Chapter 4 amo a Nami?

one piece no es mío

espero que les guste la pareja que elegí

para la persona que me pidió mas descripcion de la pelea... lo siento pero no sabría contra quien ponerr a alguien tan fuerte como luffy

y para la persona que me invito a la historia... me encantaría escribir uno de los cap.

"E–ella aun respira" Robin dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas, todos miraron a Nami y yo me concentré en el leve movimiento de su pecho causado por su lenta y pequeña respiración, pocos segundos después seguí corriendo hacia el thousand sunny lo más rápido que podía, todos llegamos al barco rápidamente dejé a mi navegante en la cama de la enfermería y Chopper entró poco después

"Luffy sal de aquí y llama a Law necesitaremos mucho apoyo" yo moví mi cabeza , pero al final me levanté y corría llamar a Trafalgar , caí al suelo exhausto por la batalla, así que Robin le llamó a el extraño cirujano ,la espera fue muy larga según nosotros pero la verdad solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos para que llegara Law en seguida subió a la cubierta de sunny y recorrió todo el trayecto hacia la enfermería tan rápido que a penas pude verlo pasar, los minutos pasaban todos estábamos en silencio escuchando todos los sonidos que venían de el lugar de trabajo de los doctores , los minutos eran muy largos pero ya eran horas deque la cirugía había empezado y aún se escuchaban sonidos en la enfermería , a las 4 horas y 57 minutos salió Trafalgar sin mostrar sentimientos, solo se despidió y sin decir alguna palabra más se fue, entre desesperadamente a ese cuarto y solo vi a Chopper caer exhausto en una silla que estaba cerca de la camilla en la que estaba la amante de las mandarinas lo que vi era bueno ella estaba respirando lentamente, y aun que se veía igual de hermosa que siempre su piel estaba muy pálida y sin vida pero al menos estaba viva , salí a la cubieta y me senté en mi asiento especial a pensar , nadie intentaba acercarse a mi solo iban y dejaban la comida , yo simplemente comía un poco y le dejaba otra vez en el suelo, yo pensaba en mi hermosa chica peli naranja ,que hubiera pasado si la hubiera salvado , tal vez yo estaría en esa cama en lugar de ella y esa idea no me parecía mala por que al final de cuentas aun que yo no supiera por que yo sabía que felizmente daría mi vida a cambio de la suya…

los días pasaban y ella no despertaba, yo cada día me sentía más y más vacío , nunca había notado lo importante que ella era para nosotros, bueno principalmente para mi, desde el día en que ella esta en cama el barco es más silencioso y yo no me muevo de la cabeza de león de el thousand sunny , sabía lo preocupados que todos estaban por mi y por Nami pero en cuanto a mi situación no se podía hacer nada mas que verme y esperar que volviera a ser el mismo Luffy de antes, yo solo esperaba que ella despertara, un día Robin se acerco a mi y lo único que salió de mi boca fue…

"Robin que e este sentimiento?" ella me miró algo sorprendida y yo apreté la tela de mi chaleco justo donde esta el corazón

"como se siente?" dijo ahora mirando a el mar

"es como si alguien hubiera tomado mi corazón y lo golpeara, como si ya no hubiera energía en mi cuerpo, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo" Robin se sujetó el cabello

"y como se siente cuando esta cerca de la navegante-san?" sonreí un poco al recordar ese sentimiento que se sentía tan lejano

"es como si yo fuera invencible , como si mi corazón quisiera brincar, como si mis días fueran para algo, y como si alguien me hiciera cosquillas en el estómago" ella sólo sonrió y suspiro

"se le llama amor capitán" ella se fue dejándome con una duda en la cabeza

amo a Nami?


	5. Chapter 5 como lo ve Sanji

one piece no es mío

espero que les guste la pareja que elegí

para Sabina muchas gracias tu comentario me hizo muy feliz es un honor que te guste mi historia

este capitulo es desde el punto de vista de mi chef favorito Sanji

El ya nos tenía preocupados a todos, claro que nosotros estábamos preocupados pero nuestro capitán era una situación aún peor, estaba todo el día sentado en la cabeza de el sunny perdido en sus pensamientos, solo se levantaba de ahí para ir a la enfermería a ver a Nami –swan y para dormir ,todos sabíamos que a el le gustaba ella y supongo que por eso sus ojos habían perdido su luz y su típica sonrisa era notoriamente falsa, yo duermo muy tarde por que siempre limpio la cocina, y desde el incidente escuchaba como lloraba en las noches cuando entraba a el cuarto pensando que nadie lo escuchaba, cuando iba a la enfermería siempre me paro junto a la puerta de la enfermería para asegurarme de que Luffy no haga ninguna tontería y para que nadie lo interrumpa, así que escucho lo que le dice , ya han pasado 2 semanas y ella aun no despierta, el acaba de entrar a la enfermería y yo me paro en el mismo lugar de siempre fumando un cigarro

"Nami" el dice suavemente "hace unos días tuve una corta plática con Robin y ella me explicó lo que siento por ti…" escuché un suspiro "se que seguramente no me estas escuchando pero aún así yo no puedo mantenerlo dentro de mi mas tiempo cada vez que me acerco a ti quiero protegerte y abrazarte, mi corazón se acelera cuando te veo, y cuando sonríes el mundo es más brillante para mi y por eso quiero mantener esa sonrisa en tu cara toda la vida, tu le provocas cosquillas a mi estómago, y ahora se lo que es, seguramente el no sientes lo mismo , seguramente tu quieres a alguien como Sanji que sea cariñoso detallista maduro y que se exprese bien, y yo se que nunca seré así pero puedo decirte que nunca nadie te amara tanto cono yo" vi por la pequeña ventana que el estaba sosteniendo su pálida mano mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la otra, entonces decidí retirarme llegue a la cocina y dije suavemente "esto es más grave de lo que pensaba"

el día siguiente preferí no escuchar su conversación pero como el barco estaba muy silencioso podía escuchar que le decía que la extrañaba, ya era preocupante, todos nos veíamos mal pero Luffy se veía peor, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y Nami no mostraba ningún signo de mejora pero aún así nuestro capitán seguía diciendo que estaba mejor y que iba a despertar pronto, esa noche después de que Luffy saliera de la enfermería yo decidí visitar a Nami, entré silenciosamente y la vi, estaba muy pálida y delgada, parecía que ya era un cadáver pero se podía ver su respiración

"hola Nami-swan" sonreí intentando no llorar "te extrañamos mucho por favor vuelve" lloré un poco y la volví a dejar sola


End file.
